


Fresh Start

by HyphyManatee



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mickey Milkovich - Freeform, Shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyphyManatee/pseuds/HyphyManatee
Summary: This was a request from an anon: “Can I have an imagine where Mickey is always rude to you and one day you’re walking home alone and a group of men start harassing you and touching you inappropriately, almost raping you but Mickey comes to save the day and it’s just fluff at the end?”





	Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Language, cancer, prostitution, sexual harassment, fluff
> 
> Word Count: 1,186

You sat behind the dumpsters out back of the school where the teachers always failed to look, taking long drags off your cigarette during the lunch break. You kept to yourself most of the time, only being at the school for one semester, you were still the new kid. You never made friends easily, your reputation seemed to follow you everywhere you went, no matter how far you tried to run from it.

“Sup slut!” An obnoxious voice hollered and banged on the dumpster, causing you to jump and drop your cigarette. Mickey Milkovich. Since the day you got here he has been nothing but rude to you. “Givin’ hummers behind the dumpster now? How much?” He looked your up and down with a taunting smile. 

“Piss off you fucking sewer rat!” You yelled at him, flicking your cigarette in his direction. You stood to your feet and marched off towards the schools’ exit. 

“Awwwh come on now! What’d those Charleston boys have that I don’t?!” He called after you, laughing to himself as his brothers joined him.

You decided to skip the rest of your classes for the day. This was your third school in two years and you never got any work done while your past continued to come back and haunt you. 

You were introduced to prostitution by your old best friend, Gabby. You found that it had a large client base and you needed the money for your mother’s hospital bills. Though, in the end, it didn’t matter. The money didn’t help and she died regardless. Leaving you with a history of dirty regrets. 

Since then, you pledged celibacy. You had gone to the clinic two weeks ago to make sure you hadn’t caught anything from your previous lifestyle choices. After finding out your results all came back negative, you sighed in relief and shredded the paperwork at the library, knowing if your dad found it, you’d have to dig your own grave. 

You spent the rest of your day smoking weed at the park, swinging on the swing sets. You leaned your head against the cold chain of the swing as you moved back and forth slowly. You wanted to cry, but you weren’t sure if you could. It had been so long since you had a friend. A true friend. Someone to tell secrets to, go to the mall with, have sleepovers…You were kind to people, and as soon as you started taking a liking to someone, the past would come back to haunt you and they’d be scared off. 

You thought back to the days when you still had your mom. Life was good. You had a nice home, great friends, you did great in school. It all got snatched away from you when she was diagnosed with brain cancer. You did everything you could to make money and help pay for hospital bills, but it wasn’t enough and the cancer was fast to take her life. You had to sell your house and your dad had to work two jobs to pay off the bills. He became so distant and cold. The rumors were quickly spread about you. You continued to tell your dad they were just rumors but they got so bad you were forced to move again. To south side Chicago. 

You sparked up a cigarette and put your headphones in. Drowning out the sound of the world with Nirvana. Kurt Cobain’s voice slowly singing you into a trance. Before you knew it, the sun had fallen. Your watch read 7pm and you knew you needed to get home. 

You started down the road towards your house, deciding to take a shortcut through an alley and across another park. As you made your way through the dark park, you heard snickering in the distance. “Hello?” You asked nervously. You quickened your pace. 

You were quickly stopped and surrounded by three men. “Good evening, darlin’!” One of the men said. His voice was sleazy and he smelled of cheap whiskey and cigars.

You tried to push past the men but they blocked you. “Get out of my way!” You hissed.

“Oh now darlin’…the fun’s only just started!” He said as he stepped towards you. You glanced at the other men. One was missing a tooth and the other was obviously high on meth. The men to the sides of you grabbed you and held you still as the man in front of you grabbed your breasts harshly.

“Let me go!” You screamed as you tried to squirm out of their grasp. 

“Awh come on baby, this ain’t nothin’ new for ya!” The main man laughed. He shoved his cold, calloused hands up the front of your shirt. One of the other men ran their hand over your shorts, rubbing at you furiously. 

“Get the fuck off of me!” You cried. You were scared now, knowing damn well what was going to happen next.

You thought your time was up. It was three against one and you were about to give up on trying to fight them off. Right before you gave up, the man in front of you was quickly knocked to the ground. Another man on top of him, hitting him hard in the face. The other men released their hold on you and watched in confusion as blood flew from their friends face.

Once he was unconscious, your rescuer turned and decked the next man perfectly in the jaw, knocking out another one of his teeth. You looked up to see Mickey fighting them off. The two men were now gushing blood. One unconscious. They finally ran off, not wanting to fight anymore. 

“If I catch you around here again I’ll fucking kill you!” Mickey yelled after them. His breathing was heavy as he watched them run away. He slowly turned to look at you. Your eyes were wide as you tried to grasp what just happened. You never expected Mickey Milkovich to be your knight in shining armor. 

You stuttered over your words, still shaken up by the attack. “Th-thanks…” You said nervously. You looked down slightly as you felt your eyes begin to fill with tears.

“You okay?” Mickey asked. His voice was warm and kind. A voice you had never heard him use before. 

You nodded your head and sniffled. “Yeah…just…I just thought…” You weren’t sure exactly what you were trying to say.

“I won’t let them near you again. I promise.” He told you.

You looked up at him, confusion spread across your face. “I thought you hated me…” You said shyly. 

“I don’t hate you…” He said, taking a step forward. “I’m just an asshole.” He chuckled slightly. “Never know how to talk to girls, really.”

“My mom always told me if boys were mean to you it meant they liked you.” You smirked.

His lips turned up in a half smile as he looked into your eyes. “Maybe I do.” He said. You blushed at his response. “Can I walk you home?” He asked, holding out a hand for you.

“Please.” You smiled warmly, lacing your fingers between his.


End file.
